


You’re so pretty it hurts

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CallMeWonder)



Series: Carvalle Inspired [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Relationships: One sided pride/ken, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Wrath/ken, one sided relationship - Relationship
Series: Carvalle Inspired [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You’re so pretty it hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatweirdhazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdhazel/gifts).



I hated you at first, I hated how you smiled 

Oh but darling, you had to apologize 

You looked at me so sorry, so scared 

What else could I do, when you smiled 

I fell in love with you 

I took you out for dinner

I tried to make you see

If you’d let me how much better then him I could be

Yet You wanted to stay with him

I admit at first it was my fault

I didn’t mean to do it 

Even after I proved to be better you didn’t want me 

It doesn’t matter anymore 

Though dull and listless you might be

You finally belong to me 


End file.
